The Saga: Secrets (Original Edition)
by Linkmaste
Summary: This is the original published story that I made back in 2006. No edits, no revisions. It is outdated and no longer canon in my little 'Saga Universe' but I thought if you guys wanted a good laugh at my writing skills back when I was a teenager, here it is. No reviews necessary.
1. Chapter 1

The Saga: Secrets

By: Linkmaste

One week after the incident of Ai and Mako finding out about Impmon's mega form, everything went somewhat back to normal. Mako and Ai still played their games and bugging Impmon on final calls. Impmon himself used most of his free time to walk around causing mischief and trouble among the streets of West Shinjuku.

Although routine had a dominant play in the week that had passed a problem occurred to the tamer's parents. Their mom, Maria had her book published at last. It was based on the events taking place awhile ago involving digimon and such. Granting, it would be interesting to talk about this book the real story is the solution, me.

I'm Lindsay Rose and I'm fourteen years old. I just moved to Japan with no ability to speak the language other than hello. Fortunately I had friends in high places to help me out and in months I could speak just like a citizen. Of course this meant giving up my most treasured sport of all time, soccer. At least for a few months it meant giving up. The kicking, the dribbling and of course the saves that I made were very alive to me and I felt magical.

The real reason my family moved here was to start a new life. My farther works for a car company and had to move here because of shortage of workers. My mom always wanted to see a new place too. I could care less but until now my life had been a complete drag. New people, new places, new language, new trends all which I had no clue on. So me in my favorites jean skirt, black shirt and red tank-top, black runners and a matching black and gold purse I set off to find work. Just to get the money though.

Surprise, surprise when I found a babysitting job offer for about two months. It seemed that the mother and farther had to leave for some book tour around the nation and cant have the kids with them so here I was at the front door being interviewed to death. I never knew that employers could ask questions such as 'what is your favorites color?' and determine what your height is.

However I got the job and it seemed not too bad. The kids looked nice enough and they could help me out with my homework. If I only kept my attention to the board instead of dreaming of saving Beckham's penalty shot. Their names were Ai and Mako which was normal for them but strange to me.

The day had arrived and I came prepared with my goalie gloves and first aid kit. Well, not really just some homework, money, cell phone, keys to my home and a list of phone numbers that showed names of their relatives.

"Don't worry! They are in good hands." I called out in the foreign tongue as their car left the driveway. It was my dad's company car. Good choice. I turned around to face the twins who smiled and suggested games. I suggested a mini soccer game and they drew blank faces. Perfect, more victims to draw them to the sweeping sport of soccer.

"Alright its simple, no using hands expect me because I'm the goalie. If Mako scores on me then he gets a point. Same with you Ai. Who ever gets 5 points wins and don't beat each other up." I explained getting my soccer ball out of my gym bag.

The game was completely dull for me at least. The kids were having a blast and were doing the weirdest things I have ever seen. The girl, Ai said something like Chrona Blaster and the boy said Badaboom. I wanted to desperately laugh but it would probably make them mad and I don't want any crying until the last week at least. I took out my book and pen and began writing my essay. Hm, main points to the article of a man accused of raping a Jewish girl…it are always the Jews.

Several moments later I caught the ball just as it was kicked by Ai. I complemented on her shot and threw the ball back. Suddenly I heard a beeping noise and it sounded like it came from Ai's weird necklace. Note to self: give her some fashion sense so she will be prepared for teenager hood. I was interrupted by my thoughts when a white fog surrounded the whole backyard.

"Ai! Mako!" I cried running to where I just saw them. They were looking around with a serious expression. "We gotta get out of here!" I cried taking their hands but they shook it off.

"No we have to fight!" cried Ai still looking around her. Mako nodded.

Chapter 2

"Fight? What do you" I began but a loud thud interrupted me as a giggle came from behind me. Don't get me wrong, I was a tough girl but I just had to be the stupid girl in the movie and turn around slowly to meet up with big yellow eyes. Screaming I attempted a punch but it hit cold metal. I saw that the monster had a sword out. It looked like a human in face save from its blue and black outfit but it reminded me of those Japanese warriors what are they called Sumi? Who gives it was going to kill me and these kids!

"What do you want?" I whispered putting the children behind me. If I was going to die, I would die while protecting these kids. Tears were going to pour out of my green eyes soon and I wouldn't stop it.

The creature spoke of silence which creep me out of my skin. Everything seemed lost. My life, my friends, my family, and heck I didn't even get a first kiss yet!

"Impmon!" called out Ai. I looked back and before I could ask what the heck she was doing a strange creature came out. It looked like a toddler but with fur and big floppy ears. It had strange red gloves and a bandana to match. I was behind it but I could see a barbed tail that flickered naturally.

I was shaking beyond belief but that was the least of my worries when the purple 'Impmon' yelled something incoherent to my ears and blasted a tiny fireball to the monster. It didn't work, not that I could tell for sure but it didn't collapse or anything.

"It's not working!" Mako cried. "You gotta digivolve Impmon!"

Digi-what! Wait it was coming back to me…there was an incident all around the world about a program called D-Reaper destroying the world. I wasn't too far from the city where it was struck the most. Toronto Canada had it worst as it causalities were about five hundred. It even took one of my friends, Ethan Colons. God, I was depressed and didn't eat for about a week and had that Goth mood.

I saw that the Impmon guy started to glow a bright yellow light. He grew bigger about several feet more than me and trust me, I'm about 6ft. The tail became more metal life and lost its barb tip. The ears disappeared but I could definitely see huge black wings. The light faded and there stood in front of me was a cross between and dark angel and a biker.

"Yeah get him Beelzemon!" called out Ai she was standing up cheering as if it was a soccer game. Sure enough the digimon as I recall Beelzemon was taking out his gun and shooting the thing. It disappeared and the barrier lifted up but I didn't care. I cared that I was with a real digimon; I could have been killed by a real digimon.

"You okay kid?" the biker digimon asked. I frowned the one thing I hated was being called a kid. I didn't care if my grandma would call me 'kid' I still hated it.

"You wanna try and call me kid again or would you like to keep your head?" I said hotly standing up. The digimon shrugged and mumbled a sorry. I sat down again overwhelmed by the fact that I just threatened a digimon and it could kill me in seconds.

"Don't worry Lindsay. Beelzemon won't hurt you he's with us." Mako said helping me up. I nodded dumbly as the biker dude returned into Impmon. Now that I could see him more clearly I wanted to go hug the little guy because of its cuteness. He had large green eyes with a small black nose and a fang that stuck out of its mouth. Actually he looked like a Pokemon but alive! He had an evil smiley on his white belly and I had an idea that this guy was a trouble maker.

"How ya doin toots names Impmon and don't forget it" he said holding out his three fingered hand. I shook it and replied a small hey and warned him about calling me toots. He shrugged and smirked as I rolled my eyes. I asked how long they had been together and he replied with half a year. I came to a conclusion that their parents don't know about Impmon and reassured that I'll keep a secret.

"This is gunna be a long two months." I said in English. Mako and Ai looked at me oddly but to my surprise Impmon just agreed…in English.

"Wait a minute you can speak English too?" I said in English once again. He nodded and replied that he could speak a lot of languages. It just came naturally to them which I found very hard.

"Then I found a real purpose to you after all!" I cheered and told him about my homework situation. He frowned and replied he doesn't do people's homework which made me a little annoyed.

"Don't worry about him. He's just mad that he doesn't know how to read yet." Mako said picking up the soccer ball left on the yard. "Here you go Lindsay."

"Thanks and it's Linds." I replied taking the ball and suggested lunch. They all nodded their heads and scrambled inside. As I prepared my specialty of PBJ, I wondered if Impmon always protects the twins. He replies as their partner he has to and there they all explained their adventure with Impmon including the Halloween episode. In the end of their story I was cleaning their dishes and my glass of water hoping to calm me down. It was incredible that I was so composed in this situation.

"Hey what's this?" Impmon asked holding my I-pod.

"My I-pod. Go ahead use it." I said as I turned it on and put the head phones in his ears much to his discomfort. I explained the buttons and he went on his way listening to Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. I laughed a bit and suggested to Ai and Mako a movie. They agreed and picked out Ice Age. Good movie since it was Christmas soon. I suddenly thought about the children and their parents being away for Christmas. That's pretty harsh I mean my mom is away for most Christmas but just the morning and my dad is there all day. I should spend it with these guys they need it more than my family does.

As the movie trudged on I see that the kids are getting sleepy a bit but I just shrugged and went on. I looked around and found Impmon at the stairs still listening to my I-pod. I should just wave good-bye to it because once he has it on it will take forever to get it off of him. I looked again and saw that the twins were sleeping peacefully. I thought this was a good time to call up my friends and talk to them. I started to head up the stairs and jumped over Impmon who didn't notice me. I listened to what he was listening to and realized it was another Linkin Park song.

"Hey Katrina. Yeah I'm fine you?"

The discussion went for about an hour until I heard some small talk down stairs I told my friend I had to leave and soon enough I found Impmon curled up beside the twins fast asleep. The I-Pod was on the stairs with the power off and everything. I took the object and turned it on. The song was Ready for Love by Cascada and it was a supreme favorite of mine. I cranked up the volume and nodded my head to the music. I looked outside and realized that it was getting pretty dark and the kids were going to get up soon.

"Hey welcome to Matsuda Bakery how may I help you?" I heard them say on the phone. I looked on the phone book a million times for some pizza and this was the closest thing to it.

"Hi, can I have a double cheese pizza?" I asked timidly. After a few more minutes on the phone I was relived that the pizza would be here in 10 minutes. They must have a car or something because the bakery was about 20 minute run.

"Linds who was that?" asked a sleepy voice. I turned around to meet the twins and Impmon rubbing their eyes. I thought I would die of how adorable it was but I just smiled and explained to them about getting dinner on the go.

"I had pizza once. I was really good." Impmon said casually to the twins. I smirked.

"It's a daily diet for a Canadian like me. Think of it like your rice. You guys eat a lot of rice right?" I was still confused on the customs that the Japanese do but I might as well show them what Canadians do.

The bell finally rang and I rushed to the door with money in hand. I opened it to reveal a boy around 13 carrying the pizza. I was confused when I noticed that there was no car.

"Heh, what did you do fly here?" I joked but I stopped laughing when I saw it. I could have sworn the Godzilla movie was based off of this guy when I saw the huge red dinosaur. I wanted to scream but the boy explained to me he was a good guy. This was when I thought he could have been a digimon.

"Yeah, he's Gulimon…say how did you know about-oh hey Impmon." The boy looked behind me and saw the imp like digimon. I started to remember Impmon explaining about a boy named Takato who had a Gulimon.

"Your Takato right?" I asked. He nodded and I introduced myself as Lindsay Rose.

"Hey pineapple head!" exclaimed Impmon to the digimon. "Anything going on lately?"

"Well, Takatomon and Jeri got together." Said Geomon but was shut up by Takato sitting on Geomon and telling him to be quiet.

"Aw, that's sweet." I said politely. We said our goodbyes and I saw how Takato got here. Gulimon glowed until he grew into a huger dinosaur and Takato got on him. I stood there mouth wide open and closed the door.

"Get used to it toots." Impmon said but before he could continue I kneed him.

"Wanna rephrase the toots part Impy?" I smirked as he growled. I set the pizza down and got out some plates and glasses.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. Ai said Orange Juice while Mako said Grape Juice. Impmon said a beer.

"Haha Impmon funny want some Tequila or Rum?" I asked. He replied with a shot of Tequila.

"Smartass." I said in English.

"Okay guys you better be tired so go brush your teeth and all of that good stuff." I said as I scooted them up the stairs. Impmon trudged along but not before smirking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Okay something is up between them. I thought. I better stand by their door. It was about 10 minutes later before I heard whispered voices and Impmon talking.

"Ready guys?"

"What about Linds?"

"She won't notice it!"

Oh really? I thought making a mad dash to the backyard. I just had the right idea of what they were gunna do.

There I saw Impmon changing into Beelzemon, Ai and Mako climbing aboard. I clapped my hands to get their attention the last thing I needed was both of us screaming and waking up the neighborhood.

Success! They looked down and saw my waving my arms and folding them.

"If your gunna take them on a ride then you can give me a ride as well." I smirked as the biker digimon rolled his eyes and Ai and Mako grinned. Well, I'm not the perfect babysitter but I'm sure as heck a good one.

I never felt so alive while flying. It felt like swimming but much more different.

"This is incredible!" I cried feeling the wind blow through my blonde hair. Ai and Mako nodded explaining they go flying from time to time.

"Wow! Just wow!" I said in English. We landed back on the roof of their home and Beelzemon changed back to Impmon. I yawned and put the kids in bed while settling myself in the parent's bed room. Quietly I took out my sketch pad and began to draw the little guy. I just had that inspiration moment and it took me by its grip and forced me to draw it.

"Is that suppose to be me?" came the Brooklyn accent. I turned around to see Impmon behind me looking at my drawing. I blushed responding a quiet yes.

"Hm, you got my looks to- Linds good job." He said before jumping off the bed and went out of the room. I shook my head setting the book down and making sure the door was locked and the blinds were down. I then changed quickly into my pajamas which were ice blue top and black pants which were flannel. I hopped into bed and closed my green eyes hoping to get some rest for the game tomorrow.

Oh snap! The game! What am I going to do with these guys? Take them? Maybe… I'll think of it tomorrow when I'm more awake.

Night passed by quickly and I was awoken by Ai and Mako shaking me and telling me to get up. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at the clock.

"You guys are insane." I told them staring at the 8:05. My game didn't start until 12:00 and I would wake up around 10:00. They laughed and left the room which made me somewhat relieved. That was until I smelt smoke and I jumped out of the bed to realize that part of the curtain was on fire! I screamed and patted out the small flame. I thought of Impmon immediately. Sure enough I see him at the door with Ai and Mako laughing their heads off.

Now normally I don't act angry or PMS but this was disturbing my peace. With inhuman speed I grabbed Impmon by his bandana and took him to the bathroom.

"I was going to do this tonight but I think right now would be appropriate." I said closing the door. I promised Ai and Mako that I wasn't going to hurt him but just give him a makeover.

After, washing, drying, curling, straightening and putting on makeup I got Impmon's female side standing out. Now for an outfit which I had planned. I went into Ai's closet and got out a bright pink dress with frills. I asked her nicely if I could borrow this and she nodded dumbly.

"Presenting Impmon!" I cried showing my cruel and unusual punishment. There was Impmon with several layers of makeup in the pink dress with a furious look on his girlish face.

"I'm so Badabooming you- Ah stop that! Hahahaha! No please stop!" he cried rolling from side to side as I rubbed his belly. I smirked and explained to his tamers that he was super ticklish in the tummy. I finally let him get away and he ran with all the power he could muster into the closet.

"Ah, sweet revenge." I hummed a song and told them I'm making pancakes. They nodded and went to their routine of getting ready. I whipped up a bath of pancakes easily since they were my specialty. When they came down they found the table set up with a dozen pancakes there too complete with corn syrup which was all I could find and butter.

"Eat up guys because you're coming to a soccer game to watch me play. Impmon can you and Mako clean up? Ai when your done come knock on the bathroom door I wanna give you a make over. And don't worry it's not the one Impmon got." Ai nodded as Impmon scowled darkly while putting some corn syrup on the pancakes.

"S.O.S please someone help me!" I started to sing as I got out of the shower. I was about to turn the blow dryer on when I heard a knock on the door.

"Okay Ai. I'm thinking a bit of blush and lip gloss and some curls. What do you say?" Ai shrugged and I reassured her it was going to look great.

"Almost done…yep here you go?" I didn't use too much but just enough to make her stand out. I was very delighted when she smiled and cried out thanks and hugged me. I laughed and asked her to check on Impmon and Mako and tell them what they think. She smiled and went downstairs and I heard Mako saying that she looks alright. Of course I could practically hear Impmon blushing.

"Are you done yet Linds?" Impmon cried knocking on the door.

"Just a minute, God!" I yelled back pulling my now straight hair back into a pony tail. I got of the bathroom and grabbed my bag and coat.

"Ready guys?" I asked and the trio gestured that they were ready to go. I turned on my I-pod and cranked up the volume so that the other could hear it.

"That song sucks turn to Linkin Park!" Impmon cried trying to take my device but I was too quick for him.

"Alright how about Nickelback?" I said turning to the song Savin' Me. He shrugged and kept on walking beside Mako. Ai was on the other side with me.

Finally we were here and my team were about to do warm ups. I knelt down to Impmon and told him to pretend he was a plushy and said for Mako and Ai to stay on the benches. They muttered an okay and I promised them ice-cream afterwards. They smiled and did somewhat a small victory dance.

"Linds get over here!" my team called to me and I ran over to start the stretches.

"Wow Linds that was an amazing save!" Mako cried imitating one of the saves that I made during the game. Impmon snorted.

"Yeah it was also great when that first goal went in." he mimicked me trying to save the ball but tripped along the way. I shrugged and just kept walking towards the ice-cream store I saw along the way to the game.

"Welcome to Reouni Ice-cream store how may I help you?" a lady asked us. I claimed for a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Mako wanted a vanilla same with Ai and Impmon wanted a chocolate fudge.

I paid for the ice-cream and we looked for a seat.

"Hey it's Impmon!" came a voice. I saw a group wave to us and the one who said it was Takato.

"Oh hey guys sup?" I asked. There were several new people here. One was a boy with dark blue black hair and hazel eyes. He smiled and introduced himself has Henry and the rabbit like creature beside him was Terrimon. The girl across from them was Rika and the fox one was Renamon. I introduced myself as Lindsay and said I got no digimon. They laughed and we sat down.

"So do you play digimon?" asked Rika. I shook my head saying that I put my life in for soccer.

"Hey foxy never knew you like ice-cream." I heard Impmon say towards Renamon.

"You mean he doesn't do that just to me?" I whispered to Rika. She shook her head and sighed.

"Why has he been calling you toots?" I nodded and the guys laughed. I strongly held the urge to punch them both.

"Linds were done!" Ai and Mako both said with ice-cream on their faces. I laughed and told them they had something on their face. They departed for the bathroom and I smiled.

"So, you are babysitting them?" Henry asked. I nodded and told them the story of how I found out about Impmon in the first place.

"I bet she was so surprised of how strong I was." Claimed Impmon attempting to show his buffed up arms.

"You keep trying Impmon. You keep trying." I replied dryly finishing off my ice-cream cone. I saw Mako and Ai come back clean and I grabbed Impmon and told the other tamers goodbye.

Chapter 4

"Achoo!" Impmon sneezed and sniffed. I set down some orange juice on the coffee table in front of him. He was covered in bundles of blankets and had tissues covered all over him.

"Bless you." I said in English and he replied in a groan.

"How do you humans deal with this? I mean you probability get this stuff once, twice a year and you look so calm about it!"

"Because it's a harmless cold and it's just plain annoying but don't worry, after I got get some chicken noodle soup you will be better again I can promise that." I said as I grabbed my purse in my room. I went to go check on Mako and Ai who were also victims of the cold.

"You guys okay? I'm going out for awhile to get some chicken noodle soup do you want anything?"

"No thanks Linds." They replied as a mumble under the several blankets. I smiled before closing their door and heading out of the front. I stopped suddenly and heard the phone rang. Who could it be?

"Hello?"

"Lindsay! How are the kids?" I heard Maria talk loudly. She must still be at the airport.

"Their fine, just taking a small nap."

"Oh alright just don't let them sleep too long or else they will stay up all night."

"Yes, Mrs. Ramen. I'll let them know that you've phoned."

"Oh I almost forgot. We can't make it for Christmas so we were wondering if you can take the kids over to your house for Christmas."

I stopped. My house wasn't the normal kind of house since we came from Canada but I couldn't let my employer down. Not ever.

"Yes, I will do that. Good luck on the book tour!"

"Thanks, bye!"

"Excuse me? Do you know where the soup isle is?" I asked the man in the grocery uniform. He pointed to the left of me and said two isles down on the left side.

"Alright thanks." I scurried down there and started to search for chicken noodle soup but surly enough there was none.

"Does everyone have a frigging cold?" I muttered darkly and sighed.

"Hey, whacha lookin for?" came a voice. I turned around to meet another digimon. This time I could tell because of its small size and big long ears. It looked adorable with its ill proportion body and weird symbols on his forehead.

"Calumon! There you are!" cried a female voice. I saw a girl around 13 running towards the white digimon and scooped it up.

"You found me!" he cried laughing. The girl also laughed.

"Are you Jeri?" I asked politely. She nodded.

"Yes, and your Lindsay right? Takato told me about you taking care of Impmon and his tamers."

"Yep that's me the babysitter." I smiled and shook her hand. We talked for several minutes about a lot of things, from learning about a good remedy for chicken noodle soup to the adventures she had with Leomon and the others.

"I better get going." I told her slowly. She nodded and gave me her phone number in case anything happened. I smiled and waved her goodbye which she returned eagerly.

"Guys I'm home!" I called out taking off my shoes and settled the bag on the kitchen table. I went to Impmon first who was listening to my I-pod and was fast asleep. He was listening to one of the very few Japanese songs that I had on there called Passion. I went into the twins rooms and sure enough they were still asleep.

"Okay this better work Jeri because from the smell they will not like this." I made a sour face while carrying the tray of three bowls of leek soup. I despised leek from the first time I laid eyes on it. Same with onions but I'm starting to get used to them.

"Impmon wake up." I shook him slightly and he opened his eyes. "I brought you some soup to make you feel better. And you better eat it or else I'm giving you that Jack and Jill cough syrup." He sniffed it and took a sip. To my complete surprise he liked it.

"Well I guess my threat was pretty empty." I muttered and walked the other two bowls to Mako and Ai's room. They didn't mind it either.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I asked. "It's me Linds."

"Hey honey how's the job going?"

"Smoothly and they love me. How is everyone at the house?"

"They are pretty good. They miss you though."

"Don't worry I'm coming back on Christmas and bringing the twins." I replied casually.

"Oh that's sweet. Aw crud I gotta go Jackson just knocked a vase over."

"Take care." I replied weakly before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Impmon asked rubbing his eyes and stretching. I replied my mom phoned to make sure I was alright.

"You mean parents call their kids when they do their jobs?"

"Yeah, kind of my mom and dad really care about me." I replied and sat down on a chair.

"Why didn't Ai and Mako's parents phone yet?"

"They did just as you guys fell asleep. They are arability stuck at the airport so it will delay their book tour further. And another thing, how would you guys think if you were to spend Christmas with my family?"

"What's Christmas?" Impmon asked. I chuckled lightly.

"It's a holiday about giving and sharing. There will be tons of presents I can assure you on that." I replied casually. He gave me a confused expression.

"You will have to experience it to understand it." I said as I stood up.

"Wont your parents are afraid of me?" he said timidly looking at the ground.

"Nah, I can calm them down and I reacted the worst when I found out about you." I said.

"You were the worst? You just stood there looking like you were about to bawl your eyes out!" he stuck up his head up high. "What are your parents going to do faint?"

"Probability but I'll do some smelling salts to wake mom up and a bucket of cold water for dad."

Over the next few weeks Mako, Ai and Impmon got better and I decorated the whole house. I found a way to play my I-pod on the computer and blasted Christmas songs all over the house.

"Turn the racket off!" Impmon cried Badabooming me.

"Stop being so Scrooge like!" I snapped back putting another set of lights on the Christmas tree.

"I think that's enough for tonight. Who wants to come Christmas shopping with me?"

The 'I dos' were endless as the kids came down carrying some money.

"Wow you actually saved some money for Christmas?" I asked surprised.

The Christmas season was at hand. The pushing, the shoving, the angry customers were all in the air as we walked into the mall. The lame old Christmas decorations were all over the mall in hope to attract more customers for their greedy purposes. Several kids were staring at windows filling with toys and childish objects. Ai and Mako however kept walking by my side as if they hadn't noticed the new gadgets.

They must be up to something. I came to that final conclusion and glanced upwards to the ceiling. There was Impmon jumping from support beam to beam keeping an eye on us. I looked forward again and spotted the store.

"Here we are guys. You know the plan right?"

"No wondering outside this store, don't get away from Impmon's sight and be back in a hour." They said lamely. I chuckled and said they could go crazy in the store.

"Let's ride the new toy cars!" Mako cried running towards the toy isle. Ai followed and from the corner of my eye I saw Impmon following them. Good I had some errands that he shouldn't know about. I walked down the electronics isle and found the present I have been looking for. It was an I-pod that was on sale. Perfect for Impmon and he wouldn't have to steal it off mine. I took it to the clerk and set the object down.

"Would you like a cover template also? The Beelzemon ones are going pretty fast." She said smiling weakly. I could tell she had a really rough shift. I glanced at the covered and chuckled. The Beelzemon poses were pretty cool I had to admit some using his gun while others flying. Sure why not? It wouldn't hurt to show Impmon he had some fan stuff out about him.

"Finally I'm done. God these bags are getting so heavy." I moaned setting the bags down as I saw Mako and Ai waiting for me carrying two bags each. I knew that Impmon was up in the ceiling staring down at me.

"Let's go home before they announce the discount I saw them putting up." I muttered as I grabbed Ai hands and she grabbed Mako's.

"Attention customers. We have a 60 discount in the bra and underwear section." Announced the speaker who was droned out by the screaming of women and stampedes that proceeded afterwards.

"Hang tight guys!" I cried getting Mako up on my shoulders and gripping Ai's hand. I trudged through the crowds viciously and got outside quickly. I put Mako down as Impmon came out of the mall and caught up with us.

"Phft! Humans…always greedy and selfish." I heard him mutter walking slowly. It was a dark night but something was hanging off his head I could not hold my laughter and tumbled to the ground in waves of hysterics.

"What's so funny? Do I have something of my face or what?" he cried waving his arms.

"You-hahaha-have-hahahaha-a bra on your-hahahaha-head!" I couldn't say any more because it was so hilarious. Oh I wished for a camera right then. Mako and Ai giggled along but not as hard as I did.

"Eh? This aint a Christmas hat?" he asked slowly. I replied with more laughter and I was down to banging the cement. Finally I stopped and said in English what a bra was. Even though it was dark I could see his face went to a bright cherry color.

"Hey I think it's my size though. Let me check." I read the label behind the strap. It was a C 36 which was my exact size. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll take this an early Christmas present." I said and stuffed it into Impmon's present bag.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5

You would think that this story would go on talking about the funny moments during Christmas but no this is what it really gets weird. We were walking past the forest when the same white fog blurred into our eyes.

"Another Digital Barrier!" I cried looking for Ai, Mako and Impmon. Instead I felt a leathery hand which was Beelzemon's.

"Where is Ai and Mako?" I cried looking around.

"I dunno but I could tell this Digimon is not a nice one." He replied getting out his gun.

"Ai! Mako!" I yelled. I could hear a faint voice coming to our left. It was Mako and he was looking frantically for Ai or us. I asked him where he last saw her which was when the whole thing began.

"Strange…we should have seen this digimon now." I said looking around. Beelzemon started to growl and fired behind us. There I saw a Rat like Digimon with several claws around it.

"Yahminmon. Virus type digimon mega!" came Ai as she held up her digivice closer to her brown eyes. "Special attack: Black Plague."

"Black Plague!" it cried throwing a ball of black and red energy towards Beelzemon. He didn't have enough time to dodge so he was knocked back quite a bit.

"Get Ai and Mako out of here! This aint going to be pretty!" The digimon cried standing back up. I replied,

"Alright be careful!" I scooped up Mako and took him outside the fog dome but he was kicking and screaming protesting that he and Ai were tamers for Beelzemon.

"You are not going to be much of a tamer if you dead!" I cried running back in for Ai. I saw Beelzemon being tossed around like a bean bag as Ai was trying to cheer him on.

"C'mon you have to leave!" I picked up her but she fought so hard that I had to let her go. I saw Yahminmon aiming the gun at Ai.

"AI NO!" I hollered running with all of my energy to save her. Everything played in slow motion like in those movies. I was being controlled by my unknown self as I pushed Ai out of the way and the blast hit me. The pain was unbearable as I screamed forever. It felt like an age before I hit the ground and the last things I heard, and saw were a gunshot, crying, Ai's face in countless tears and Beelzemon saying that I will pull through. I thought I saw some kind of flying colorful fish but it was too late to think anything because I felt everything go numb and black.

"Is she alright?"

"Sh! Don't disturb her! She is going to be in more of a shock when she wakes up." I know that voice anywhere. The memory was coming back to me…Impmon, Ai, Mako, digimon. I felt pain even before I opened my eyes. My mouth was dry as the desert.

"Wa-ter" I breathed in a raspy voice and I felt a cool liquid enter my mouth. Some spilt over my chin and face but I still enjoyed the liquid entering my throat.

"Well at least she is awake." Came a voice. It was female and cool…Rika. The first one must be Takato. The other one must be Impmon.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Heh, you gave us quite a scare Linds. If it wasn't for the diginome then we would have lost you for sure." Henry replied putting a wet cloth on my forehead gently.

"Are Ai and Mako okay?" I asked.

"The kids are alright. They are sleeping." Replied Jeri.

"Although they were worried about you." Henry said.

"Good. Well I should get up now." I still had my eyes closed and I shut them tight as I did a pathetic attempt to get up but someone pushed me down.

"Hah! Toots you aint goin nowhere. Not in your condition."

"Condition?"

"Well we should tell you now before you fall back asleep although personally I won't get back to sleep after telling you this. When you saved Ai you took one for the team and should have killed you entirely. Though the Diginome saved your life it had to take a bit of mine so…"

"So what?" I moaned opening my eyes. In front of me were several faces and a mirror. I gazed into it and saw myself. The problem was that I wasn't there. Impmon was there, at least a look alike. Same green eyes, same floppy ears, same black button nose and same fang that stuck out of his mouth, but dark blue fur. Although I looked to my left and saw Impmon with his eyes worried.

Chapter 6

I turned my head left, the mirror image turned left; I opened my mouth to reveal several fangs.

"No…" I whispered. I can't be a digimon! Tears sprung from my eyes and fell down my furry face. It was me in the mirror. I have completely turned into a replica of Impmon.

"Aww…Linds doesn't look happy." Said Calumon as his large ears shrunk and frown appeared on his face.

"Momentai Lindsay!" Terrimon said as he flopped on the bed. "The diginome told us that this only happens at night."

"What!" my attempt to yell was unsuccessful as it came out as a harsh whisper.

"Yes, it did say that but only a small chance." Rika said glaring hard at the floor.

"I'm taking the chance." Takato said smiling. "Don't worry Linds it's going to be alright."

"I think Linds needs to rest." Renamon said quietly before turning around the leaving. The rest started to leave expect Impmon who sat there face away from me.

"Linds…I just wanted to say…well…thanks for saving Ai back there. I hate to admit it but I was pretty worried but I beat that S.O.B." He chuckled lightly. "If things come to worse I can always teach ya how to control those powers. Being a digimon is very different from a human. Trust me from experience."

"Thanks Impmon, even though I cant move much I would give ya a hug." This made Impmon shiver.

"Aw, don't get so mushy on me!" cried Impmon. I laughed and asked what time it is.

"Uh…6…0…0…that's all I can read." He sighed.

"Don't worry I know at least its 6 am at least. Hey didn't they say that I would return to normal-whoa!"

I felt weird all of a sudden as the first rays of sunlight hit me. I felt myself grow and change. It was somewhat painful but I could feel my three fingers grow into five and everything return to normal.

"I guess it worked." Impmon said leaving the room. "Don't worry; rest because if I think right you will turn back into that form at night."

I frowned. It was just temporary before I become another Impmon. Why me? Was I chosen for sadness and grief? Or was it fate? Was this a curse or a blessing? I couldn't think straight, I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

"Wake up Linds! It's 12:00! Wake up!" came two childish voices. Mako…and Ai.

"Hey guys…wow I feel so much better!"

"Digimon heal fast." Came the cool voice again…Rika was standing in the doorway holding some brunch. It contained eggs, a muffin and some soup.

"Wow, Rika it looks great. Wait, is everyone still here?" I asked. She nodded and wanted to make sure I was alright.

"I guess I'm fine physically but what will happen when it turns dark?" I cast the sky a worried glance. "I don't wanna be a digimon."

"Did you want to be dead?" Rika asked. I had shut up then. "Thought so. Look, whatever happens were going to help you no matter what. Did we give up on Impmon once Renamon and I realized that he was alive? Nope and we are not giving up on you Linds. Believe it or not you've actually become a part of the group once you became Mako and Ai's babysitter.

"Wow…thanks. I'm really honored you know that right?" I replied smiling. She smiled back and told me to eat up.

The day went by quick and before I knew it the sun was going down. Everyone stared at me and I stared at the sun. The last rays disappeared and I felt a sudden change in my body once again. The bones shape shifted and I shrank several feet until I was looking up at everyone expect Impmon who was my height. I could see that I had green gloves and bandana the smiley face was replaced with a cross and I could see the claws on my feet. The tail behind me flickered and twirled and I could control it naturally like moving an arm.

"At least we now know that she can change back. Now we should make sure she knows Impmon's powers."

"Powers?" I squeaked. I totally forgot about the Badabooms and Summon Flame attacks.

"Nah don't worry toots-"That still ticked me off and I felt anger being transported into my hand. Next thing I knew a flame erupted at Impmon.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" Ai cried hugging me. I squirmed and frowned.

"Can you please put me down?" I squeaked again and looked at the others were trying to cover up their laughter.

"This is going to take a lot of time." I muttered. Impmon would have agreed if it wasn't for him trying to mend the burn I send him.

"Aw it was just a burn grow up!" I called to him. He frowned and rolled his eyes. I felt like I wanted to go outside suddenly. The urge was building up inside me as I flopped on the floor and started to head for the front door but Impmon stopped me.

"Hold it! You aint going anywhere!"

"Why not?" I replied coolly.

"Because you just found out about this today and you think you can just go out there and start actin like a rebel?" he snapped back.

"Fine Impmon I'll play your way." I made a dash for the backyard but he was quick and was catching up.

"You're not getting away!"

"I just want to play some soccer!" I cried out in frustration he stopped.

"Oh…sorry." He mumbled. I went into the backyard quickly and got my soccer ball. I went in and attempted to juggle with it. Unfortunately it didn't work.

"Hey what gives?" I cried trying again and again but no success.

"You probability just lost some of your balance so stop your whining." Impmon replied calmly.

"Takatomon I'm getting sleepy!" Gulimon actually spoke for the first time in awhile. I stopped my bickering and glanced at the group. Terrimon and Jeri were asleep already and I could tell that Geomon was about to fall sleep too. Same with the twins.

"Alright guys don't worry I'll be fine. I need to take care of Ai and Mako Digimon or not, actually would you guys like to sleep over? It will settle you guys, save you the walk home and carrying your digimon and Jeri."

"I agree with Linds on this one." Said Rika. "It's kinda pointless to leave if we are going to be all sick and worried about her."

"I call first!" Takato cried searching for the phone. Henry called next then Rika then Jeri.

"Well we can all stay! So how about…truth or dare!" I suggested as we all sat in the middle.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked. Since I knew that half of the people had no clue how to play the game I asked Takato truth or dare. He replied with truth.

"Okay Takato is it true that you drool when you sleep?" I asked smirking. He shrugged.

"Oh yeah you do Takato!" Jeri said smiling. "I swear it's like he's drowning on it!"

"Whatever, Linds truth or dare!"

"Dare! I'm always up for a challenge."

"Aright I dare you…" The rest was whispered in my ear and I blushed. I swallowed and quickly pecked Impmon on the cheek, everyone laughed and said how adorable how we were.

"I'm going to get you for that." He muttered darkly. I responded pointing to Takato who was laughing the hardest along with Gulimon.

"Settle down guys! Uhh Renamon truth or dare?"

"I don't care."

"Just pick one."

"I suppose dare."

And the night went on with the game. The victims were me and Impmon of course making us do the stupidest things I have ever heard of.

It was around 10 o'clock that Ai, Mako, Jeri, Calumon, Takato, and Gulimon were asleep. I got blankets and pillows for everyone even though Rika helped more because of my new height.

"Well that was one way to get rid of the idea of being a digimon." I sighed bringing the pillows and blankets down the stairs. What are my parents going to think of this? Would they discard me as being a freak? Tears stated to spring from my eyes but I stopped myself. No more crying and that's an oath I wanted to take.

"Cant sleep?" I asked climbing out of the window and staring at Impmon who was looking at the moon. He nodded and said that Digimon don't need much sleep especially our kind.

"It's incredible…how dramatically huge your life can change." I said frowning. "I mean one minute you're worried about school work, taking care of Mako, Ai and you now my main thought is digivolving."

"Digivolving?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah, stupid I know but what happens if I do? I mean will I turn into your mega form or just a champion? I dunno I shouldn't even be thinking about this. I have to take care of you guys; digimon, human or both. Wait I just realized something."

"And that is…" Impmon said lying back. I followed.

"I'm a hybrid I think. Half digimon and half human now which is very strange." I yawned and closed my eyes. Just a second I thought but when I opened them I was on the roof and it was morning. I was back in my pajamas and I relieved that I didn't turn out nude. That would have been a sight for sore eyes.

I went inside and changed quickly because it was Christmas Eve finally. I saw that the bags were placed in my room carefully beside the closet. They must have brought them home after I collapsed. My mind was in the Christmas mood save for the little prick in my mind that reminded me about my change at night. Wait a minute…tomorrow we are going to my parent's house and there is no way that they would let us leave before dark. How am I going to explain all of this?

I wrapped all of the gifts with no disturbances and interruptions. I took a quick look at the clock. 10:00. They should be getting up now. I took them to the Christmas tree and set them down carefully but I noticed that there were two presents there before me. One was to Impmon from Ai and Mako another was to me but with no name on it. The temptation to open the mysterious gift tugged me but I waved it off and told myself to wait a day and open it then.

"Morning everyone." I called to the group scrambling the eggs while attending to the toast. I got out some orange juice and poured some for everyone.

"Wow I never knew you could multitask this well." Henry said. Everyone nodded at me. I blushed lightly saying that I had to take care of the house a lot so in little time and a lot of chores you had to do about three things at once.

"Morning sleepy heads!" I called to the twins who were coming down stairs. "Merry Christmas Eve!" I smiled and handed them some breakfast.

"Thanks." Ai said while Mako just rubbed his eyes and nodded.

Once breakfast was over everyone started to leave and said that I could call them anytime.

"Bye Lindsmon!" Gulimon said while leaving. I laughed and said good luck on catching the squirrels.

"Okay guys tomorrow we are going over to my parent's house, is that alright with you?" I should have asked the twins but I guess they didn't mind and agreed.

"Do you guys live in Igloos?" Mako asked with a naïve look.

"No, don't believe what people tell you about us Canadians. We live just like the Americans expect we are not lazy, fat, and want to have war with some middle eastern country twenty four seven. Although they are right about the Hockey part but it's an interesting sport. My grandfather used to play hockey and almost got to the pro league." I explained this while cleaning some of the dishes and putting up the finishing touches to our home.

The rest of the day was warm and relaxing and before I knew it I was back to my toddler sized self complete with tail.

"Hey Lindsay do you want to go out for about an hour. I bet you kinda dying to see the city like that." Impmon said.

"I dunno what about Mako and Ai? And aren't people going to ask about us?"

"We are going to be with them and people already know about digimon so it shouldn't shock them that much."

We headed for the park where soft Christmas music played and snow fell enchantingly. I was amazed by how I can climb on the trees and the balance I could gain while on a rail or such.

Mako and Ai were playing on the swings when I was on a tree glancing at the group of people. My soccer team was hanging around here for a mini Christmas party.

"I wish Linds was here." One of them said a couple nodded and asked where I was.

"I went over to her house but she wasn't home. Her mom said she was taking care of some kids."

"Man, that's gotta suck having to take care some brats on Christmas."

My anger began to rose but I still stayed in the same spot.

"You should have been there Kaley; at her home the parents are so weird. One couldn't speak and the other one was a complete-"

"Badaboom!" I three several flames from my hands and send them towards the group. They shriek and I smirked a criminal smile before dashing for the bushes.

"What was that?"

"I dunno but let's get out of here."

"Impmon! Did you do that?" I heard Ai ask.

"Me? Why would I although it was tempting.

"Nah I did it." I confessed coming out of the bushes with some snow on my body.

"Why I thought they are your teammates?"

I growled. "Those were my teammates. I don't like playing with people who talk behind my back. And especially talking about my family." I added coldly before sighing.

"That was you? Hah! I could have 'Badaboom' them with all of my fingers.

"I didn't want to hurt them you big moron. Just give them a good scare and reconsider what they said. Besides they are going to hurt when I quit the team."

"What!" Ai and Mako cried. "You cant your so good!"

"Don't worry I'm not quitting. Just going to do something I should have done awhile ago. They treat me like scum and I had enough of it."

We walked back to our house and the twins got to bed so that 'Santa' would come. They even put out milk and cookies. I thought this was a good time to put the presents in the stockings. I slipped each stocking a chocolate, a pen, and for Impmon I snuck a bra in there just to see him blush bright red.

Suddenly I felt strange as I put the last present in. A digimon was around I could feel it. I went to Impmon who felt it too.

"Should we wake the twins up?"

"Nah let them sleep and what do ya mean 'we'. You're not going anywhere toots."

"Look again. I'm a Digimon and I can fight now."

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into kid!"

"What have I told you about calling me kid?"

Impmon went out of the window and changed into Beelzemon. He held out a hand and agreed but if it gets bad he wants me out of there.

"Fine."

"Hey guys!" Takato called out to us as we came into the fog like place.

"Hey where is it?" I asked while Beelzemon got out his guns.

"It's bio-merging right now." Rika told us.

"Get ready guys!" Henry called.

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" called a voice. It was Santa's trademark but something was off from it. I could tell what it was when I saw it. It was a robot like digimon with a Santa costume but had dark glowing red eyes.

"Santamon. Champion and his special attack is Present wrap." Takato explained. I nodded and thought hard. I know I can pull off this attack.

"Summon…" The ball of fire appeared. "FLAME!" I screamed and threw the blast and it sent Santa backward a bit. He growled and lifted his arms wide.

"Present wrap!" he cried sending what looked like wrapping paper towards everyone. I dodged mine just barely but everyone else was caught.

"I can't break through Takatomon!"

"Rika do something!"

"Henry!"

"Linds get out of here you know the deal-AH!" he was being shocked by the paper and so was everyone else.

"I can't I gotta fight" I started to charge toward him but he punched me backwards. I went back again and the pattern contained.

"My grandma fights better than that!" I screamed as my image was blurred with tears. Somehow I had to get stronger or else everyone will be lost! I can't let that happen. Especially to Beelzemon because he was the one who saved me life.

"Now I have to save his!" I cried jumping in the air trying to attack. It's a cliché to put this moment but I suddenly felt like I was changing back but instead I was growing stronger.

"She's digivolving!" A heard a voice cry but I was concentrating on attacking.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 7

The glow stopped and I felt taller but a lot more powerful. I felt like I remembered these attacks for a long time as I called out one.

"Dark Wind!" I flew…wait flew! I could fly wow! I had wings and dark like wind twisted around the digimon.

"Present wrap!" I measly tossed it aside and brought out a strange whip.

"Whip of kindness." Ironic attack since this whip was not kind at all as it started to squeeze the digimon lethal. It died then and I could feel as relieved as all of my friends go.

"Wow…Ladydevimon champion level special attack Whip of Kindness."

"You okay?" I heard Takato asked and I gave him thumbs up. I looked at Beelzemon who was smirking.

"Well now that you've digivolved what does it feel like?"

"Incredible." I smirked and looked down at myself. I had a black dress on with long sleek black boots. I touched my face and found that I was somewhat normal expect with the ears turned into somewhat horns and my hair was now dark blue and down to my legs.

"So…how do I change back?" I asked Beelzemon. He grinned an evil smile the kind which I did not like.

"Ya need to loose enough energy to do that." He said landing on the ground. I followed him.

"What? No your kiddin right?" I asked towards the other tamers. They shook their heads as a no.

"Hey I got an idea!" Takato said. The others looked like they knew what it was and sighed.

A half an hour later I hadn't changed a bit. Correction I had blood rushing to my head. I wanted to go to sleep. It was about 2am in the morning and I was getting cranky. Doing headstands did not work and I knew it clear as day.

"It's not working!" I screamed once again falling down. Impmon smirked his trademark smile.

"This is what you get for trying to digivolve!" he snapped and crossed his arms.

"Your just jealous that I digivolved sooner than you!" I yelled. I was pissed and I wasn't going to keep it contained.

"You wanna go?" he asked putting up his hands into fists. I got up and agreed.

"Whoa! Guys wait!" Henry cried it was too late. The battle between Impmon and me (Ladydevimon I guess I was now) had begun.

"Badaboom!" he cried throwing the small fireballs but I simply dodged them and grabbed him. Just as I was about to beat the stuffing out of him I started to turn back into my old self.

Since we were in mid air we started to fall and I started to scream. I fell first to the ground then Impmon and I groaned. He suddenly got up and put a foot on me and cried in victory.

"I won I'm the best!" he cried smiling but I growled.

"Just you wait until I'm human again Impmon!" I replied.

The walk home was exhausting and I could barley walk. I guess Impmon noticed and picked me up bridal style.

"Shut up and say nothing about this ya hear me?" he mumbled. I kept quiet and blushed while closing my eyes. Tonight I guess he kinda cared about me in his own little way.

I woke up to find Impmon curled up beside me snoring. I saw that I had been back to normal and the sun was shining. I smiled at the little guy for his kindness and got up. I went to take a shower and found Impmon still sleeping in my bed. Urgh, why can't I get this guy out of my head? Stupid hormones, stupid me for becoming a digimon. I should cheer up its Christmas.

"Hey little guy wake up." I shook him lightly and he opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey why are you waking me up so early?" he asked stretching and getting off the bed with ease.

"It's Christmas day and your tamers are waiting on the stairs for us." I replied walking out of the room while tying my messy blond hair up.

"Present time?" Mako asked with a small hint of hope in it. I smiled and nodded. They screamed and ran downstairs getting their presents.

"Let's check our stockings first." I suggested to Impmon and his tamers. They nodded and looked. I waited for Impmon to look in his and got my revenge as he blushed and threw the thing at me.

"Stop mocking me!" he yelled. I replied with a loud laugh and looked in my own. There were a couple of drawings from Ai and Mako, some chocolate from Impmon and to my surprise some pencil crayons. I said thanks and they replied another thanks because of my gifts I had gave to them.

"Okay how about Impmon goes first, then Mako then Ai then me?" I suggested again and they responded with an alright and one whatever.

Impmon opened his gift and saw the present I had gave him. The I-pod with Beelzemon graphics. He smiled and said thanks. I could tell that he was experiencing the Christmas feeling. I saw Mako open his and rejoiced when he got some Digimon cards, same with Ai.

"Now we can be real help with Impmon." Ai cheered while Impmon smiled weakly and laughed.

"Here you go Linds!" Ai cried shoving a present in front of me. I opened it and smiled. It was a pair of goalie gloves with small Biohazard symbols. For some odd reason I love those symbols. Impmon got a black jacket; Mako got a new video game while Ai got a makeup kit. Finally I saw the one present that surprised me awhile ago.

"Who is it from?" Mako asked. I read the tag.

"Who's Yamaki?" I asked looking up. Impmon begin to think.

"He's that creepy dude who launched the Juggernaut program I think." He replied. "Why did you give you that?"

"Yeah he did." I opened it carefully and found a card taped to the box.

 _Dear Lindsay Rose or I should say Impmon now._

 _You may be wondering a million questions but now is not the good time. I saw you become a digimon and I grow curious as to how you are doing. So on December 26 I would like you to come down to the office on the corner of Ying and Yang streets. You can't miss it. Also Merry Christmas._

 _Yamaki_

"Hmph! I aint Impmon." I muttered crumpling up the paper and throwing it. Impmon burned it instantly.

I opened the box and looked at the gift with a warm smile. It was a rabbit's foot which meant to be good luck. It was on a silver chain with some gold strands running off of it.

I slipped it on carefully and asked what everyone thought of it. Impmon shrugged along with Ai and Mako. I sighed and suggested breakfast ideas. Mako wanted my pancakes, Ai wanted some eggs and Impmon wanted some beer.

"You are one twisted digimon." I said and he replied,

"Takes one to know one." In moments we were running around the house cursing each other in English.

"If I could right now. I would turn into Ladydevimon and whip you to pieces!" I suddenly knew my mistake of what I just said and I looked at Mako and Ai who had their eyes wide.

"Wait…you digivolved?" Ai asked. I sighed and replied with a small yea.

"Is it safe to come out of the bathroom?" Impmon called. "Because I don't want to stay here until we go over to the kid's house!"

"What did you call me!" I banged the door and he shut up.

"Impmon you had something to do with this didn't you?" Ai cried running up to the bathroom door. Mako followed.

"I guess I did but all I did was get stuck in some stinkin' wrapping paper and she had to go a save the day!"

"Stop PMSing at me. I didn't suddenly feel like digivolving!" I replied putting hands on my hips.

"You do know that this is Christmas and we should be happy and stuff." Mako said tugging on my shirt. I sighed and replied with a sorry. Impmon did too.

So I explained the story to Mako and Ai who were listening carefully and smiled with I described the experience of digivolving. I started to prepare the meal after telling the story and we all ate like a family. Even Impmon decided to come out and start complaing how bad my cooking was. I suddenly realized that this was his way of being nice to me.

"Thanks Impy." I smirked as he blushed. "You know if you keep on doing that you will stay like that forever."

In the next few hours we were walking to my home and I smiled when I came to it. There were some Christmas Lights and a Santa waving.

"Home sweet home!" I smiled and opened the door.

Chapter 8

"Shouldn't we knock?" Mako asked before coming in.

"It's nonsense to do that but I can see your point." I replied and then knocked on the door.

"Hey I'm home!" I called out and several people greeted me. First were my mom and dad then my grandma, my aunt, my other aunt with her husband and daughter who was 18.

"Hey I would like to introduce you to Ai and Mako! And their stuffed animal Impmon." I smiled huge when I mentioned Impmon and they commented on how adorable he is. I remembered right when we were about to come to the street I live we came up with a plan.

"Alright so Impmon should stay a stuffed animal until I confess I'm half digimon and prove it to them then Impmon can confess."

"Why not right when we get there?" Mako asked.

"Because I want them to enjoy this night as much as they can. It's kinda a tear jerker on Christmas to let them know that their only child is part something else. But I can't keep this a secret and Impmon can back me up if there is a problem."

"What kind of problem?" asked Ai? I shrugged and kept on walking.

"Stuffed animals don't walk by themselves." I called out and the two got the idea instantly and picked up Impmon who frowned and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry just until nighttime." I said stepping on the front porch.

I dazed out for a bit until my mom shook me and I led Mako and Ai downstairs where the party was. A couple of other people that my parents knew was downstairs and started to talk to the grownups about boring stuff.

"C'mon lets to go my room." I said casually as I picked up Impmon and carried him bridal style.

"Just redoing the favor." I whispered and smiled. I knew he was blushing and could I even be blushing? Nah can't be.

"Alright welcome to my room." I presented opening the wooden door. The room was sort of messy but not too messy so that it was impossible to walk around in. I threw the clothes in the laundry basket and hopped on my queen sized bed. It wasn't as good as the one at Mako and Ai's but I still loved it.

"Wow what's with all of the make up?" Impmon said glancing at my dresser. It was like a professional makeup bench complete with prefect lights that you can adjust. It had a sleek gold paint with silver tints.

"Just my regular stuff. The stuff that I brought was just for lying around and such."

"You're a weird teen." Ai came to that final conclusion.

"Yes, yes I am." I agreed and suggested a video game. "Also I got four controllers which all of us can play. Anybody up for Super Smash Bros?"

An hour later and I was kicking everyone's butts with my player. A knock came to the door and I turned to Impmon who stood still. The door opened and it was my cousin Kari.

"Were going to open presents." She said and closed the door. I shrugged and told them to come down with us.

After opening presents we sat down for a meal actually it was more of a buffet. Ai put Impmon upstairs in my room and I promised him that I will bring something for him. We grabbed a chicken leg, bun, and some rice for him and scurried upstairs.

"Thanks" Impmon said before stuffing his face. I glanced worriedly at the window and saw that the sun was setting. I felt Mako and Ai hug me.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." I smiled but still glanced at the window again before eating my meal.

"Mom, dad, grandma, Aunt Erika, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Ted, Kari can I talk to you guys upstairs in the living room?" I called downstairs. The family came upstairs and I started to tell them.

"I have a confession and I want to tell you it right now before it's too late. When I was babysitting Mako and Ai we got into some trouble and a digimon attacked us." My mom hugged me and asked me if I was alright but I shook my head. "I saved Ai's life by taking a hit from its attack. I was going to die but my friend saved me. Unfortunately it had a little side effect. That reminds me please don't be shocked by this I love you guys and I hope you love me too."

The sun was down completely and I started to glow and turn into the Impmon self but with the dark blue fur and green clothes. Startled cries and swearing filled the room.

"So you became a digimon?" whispered Kari. I nodded and hung my head down low. Impmon thought this was a good idea to come in.

"Oh and I would like to introduce you my friend and Ai and Mako's digimon. Impmon.

He walked up and smirked. "How ya doin' uhh…Merry Christmas?" he said weakly. Well things could have gone better. All of the females of my family fainted expect for Kari who sat down with the men and buried their heads into their faces. I put a hand on Impmon shoulder and said they would be fine. If I knew them then they wouldn't care.

The rest of the night had been somewhat quiet. My family promised that they wouldn't tell anyone and will keep it a secret. "Thank you!" I cried hugging everyone whom I thought would be nice. Kari said I looked adorable like that.

"So are you like those digimon in Canada?" My dad asked quietly.

"No quite the opposite, my friends and I are trying to get rid of them." I replied sitting on the couch. For about 10 minutes I told them some of our adventures save from me and Impmon with our moments.

The rest of the night was alright but I felt like something was off. Everyone was keeping an eye on me and my parents were talking in private. Finally Mako, Ai, Impmon and I were sharing my bed since we were all so small. From left to right it was me, Impmon, Ai and Mako I called left because it was closer to the door and I always had to be near the door.

I woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and found that Impmon was missing. Curious I jumped down and went around the house in silence looking for him. I found him walking up the stairs with a somewhat sad look on his face.

"Are you okay Impmon?" I asked quietly. He looked up and nodded and asked me a question that I thought was really weird. It only made sense in the morning.

"Linds, how would you feel if you stayed with us?" I put the answer as simple as I could.

"Well I dunno I mean my family now knows my secret and I love them. Don't get me wrong I love ya guys too but family it's different. It's hard to explain I guess it's an attraction- its just mushy stuff alright?" I hated to turn mushy but this was a touchy subject.

"Sorry, just wondering." Impmon said and jumped on the bed. I curled up also and fell into a thoughtful sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 9

Morning came and I woke up slowly looking at Impmon who was just walking up also.

"Morning." I said before crawling out of bed and walking down the stairs in my human form. Man it is confusing keeping this separate! I saw no one in the kitchen expect a note with a few thousand yen on it.

 _To whom this may concern,_

 _We do not think you are our daughter and we have gone back home to start a new life. I hope you enjoy staying as a freak._

"What…" my eyes filled with tears as I started to run upstairs for my parents bedrooms. All of the clothes and personal belongings were gone and some stuff was trashed around the house. When I came to my room I felt someone hug my leg and I saw that Impmon was there hugging my leg.

"I'm sorry Linds." He muttered as I slumped to my knees and hugged him to my chest like a toy. But he was so much more than a toy. He was a dear friend who helped me and I cared for him deeply no matter what the situation was. I guess he understood what if felt like to be abandoned.

"Thank you Impmon. Thank you." I whispered and started to cry. I could feel Impmon crying too. Could digimon even cry? I guess they could. The moment was sad, yet simply beautiful. After a few moments of tear jerking I could finally calm down and see that Mako and Ai were waking up. I departed for the bathroom and Impmon pretended to sleep. I could hear Mako asking Impmon why his eyes were red. Ai wanted to know where I was.

Finally I had to tell Ai and Mako that my family went on a trip and won't be coming back. I was somewhat glad they believed me but they suggested they should stay at my house. Tears started to come in and I nodded swabbing my tears dry and I had to ask their parents for permission.

It was amazing luck that when we got home the phone started to ring. My suspicions were correct when it was Mako and Ai's parents and they were coming home tomorrow. I let Ai and Mako talk to them and they wanted to talk to me again.

"Yes?"

"Lindsay, since you did such a good job we would like to make your final pay 6000 yen. Don't say no because like it or not we are going to give it to you."

"I-wow are you really sure that's a lot of money."

"That's nothing compared to the amount we made from the copies of books we sold so far. 2.3 million dollars is now transferred to our account. We are still going to keep the house because it is so hard to get a new house now days. And we also heard about your family situation. I have a feeling that you have a huge story to tell us when we get home."

I half smiled and half frowned. "Trust me. This story is going to be huge and shocking."

"Good bye and see you tomorrow."

"See you soon!" I hung up the phone and announced that they are coming back tomorrow. Mako and Ai grinned while Impmon kinda shrugged.

"Are you going to tell my parents about you?" Ai asked. I froze and thought about when I told my family. Would Ai and Mako's family abandon me? I ignored the question and shook my head.

"Um, listen I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm taking a nap. Impmon make sure they don't wreak the house alright?"

"Yeah sure toots." Oddly enough I didn't mind him saying it this time. It was sort of soft and kind of had a nice tone to it. I climbed up the stairs and made sure most of my things were packed. No, I wasn't going to run away but I was getting ready to return to my home and somehow take care of it. Maybe I can pretend to be my parents. I'll think of it later. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I must have slept longer than I wanted to because when I woke up again it was dark out and I was in my digimon form. I opened a window and jumped out into the crisp cold night bouncing on snow covered rooftops. I felt horrible and betrayed inside. This hurt as much as my friend's death. A death caused by a digimon. A death caused by my kind now. Correction I was my own kind. I was neither longer human nor digimon. I was a freak and I was not going to be loved anymore or anywhere.

I found myself in a deep sewer cave dark and gloomily its walls cried but it suited my mood. I was a no good freak. I sat down with one leg sprawled out and the other close to me.

"Lindsay?" I heard a small voice again. It was relieving but concerned. I turned to the left and saw Impmon there leaning against the wall.

 _What does he want? Does he want to cause me more pain?_

"How did you know that I was here?" I asked quietly looking at the floor. I noticed that Impmon sat beside me.

"Because I came here when I thought I was weak," He replied putting his head back.

 _Why is he being so honest, so caring about me? I have done nothing to deserve him-wait why am I thinking of this? It's wrong!_

"I should have told ya last night. About your parents leaving but I thought they were just kiddin they were not actually gunna. It was wrong of them to do that to ya. I'm sorry." His voice made me melt like snow. How was that he could be so kind in a time liked this.

 _Am I feeling something that I have not ever felt before? His warm eyes, familiar smile, and devil-like personality…all of it I love about him…_

"Do you actually care about me?" I muttered lifting my head up to see his green eyes.

"What are you talking about? Snap out of it! Mako, Ai, pineapple head, fox face the other tamers, heck even the stupid bunny loves ya."

 _He probably doesn't even think of me in this way. It's just wrong. I'm human-half human and he's a digimon. Well I'm a digimon too but I can't have these feelings about him!_

"And I do too. I hate to say it but I grown attached to you and now I feel something that never was there before."

 _What does he mean…?_

"Call me crazy but I think I have feelings for ya."

 _Does he feel the same way? I don't want to be alone I really don't! I want to be with him I just want to show my feelings and I think he does too. It's now or never to show how much I love him…_

I know if ya think I'm a freak-" he was cut off by my lips touching his. I just couldn't stop myself and I overdone it for sure. But to my delight he started to kiss back and I relished the feeling. I was in pure bliss and I never wanted to leave. The dark world behind me was fading away including my thoughts lingering about me being a freak…

After a lifetime, we finally parted. Our eyes finally met each other and we blushed naturally.

"Still think you're a freak?" I asked smiling slightly. He was about to say something before frowning. "What is it?"

"It's some humans from that stinkin Hypnos place." He growled before getting up. I turned my body to face some men in black suits.

Chapter 10

"Yamaki we found her. She's also with him."

A moment of silence and nodding.

"Yes sir. Right away. Lindsay you're coming with us for experimentation as well as your friend."

"No thanks." I said taking a step back. I could tell that the men were about to attack us any second so I got the moment going by pushing Impmon back.

"Run!" I screamed when the man dived for me. We started to run like crazy until we came out of the tunnel. I didn't care where we were going but we had to get out of here. Once we came to the streets we were shell shocked. Black vans and tons of the men in black suits came and picked each of us up. Both of us grinned and lit a flame.

"Badaboom!" The two men who grabbed us were on fire now and screamed. They rolled on the floor and dropped us along the way.

"Impmon digivolve!" I yelled jumping in mid air. He turned into Beelzemon and grabbed me.

"Hang on!" He yelled as he started to fly away but we were suddenly shocked and knocked down. I saw Impmon sprawled on the ground beside me. This was an odd moment. Before I could say something I was picked up and thrown into a separate truck. As much as I could the truck was fireproof and supposedly bulletproof as I heard Impmon changing back into Beelzemon and shooting. I heard him swearing like hell from the other truck.

"Welcome Lindsay, Impmon. I see that you have met my new crew." A male came towards us with blonde hair. His eyes were concealed by sunglasses and he was flicking a lighter.

"What do you want with us?" Impmon growled. The man chuckled.

"Well it is extraordinary that you and your little girlfriend here both experience something that is completely different. You for instance became human and Lindsay because a hybrid. Of course let's not forget your tamers." He snapped his fingers and brought out the twins.

"Mako Ai!" we both cried and growled. "If you harm a hair on their heads I'll kill you." I was mad beyond reason and so was Impmon.

"Wait." The man strolled towards Ai and pulled a hair out of her head and another from Mako. He broke each into half's and broke them again before throwing them on the floor.

"I think what you said was an empty threat." He commented coolly as I was being strapped into a table. I could see Mako and Ai crying and struggling to break free.

"Oh it will be such a tragedy when Lindsay went missing and Ai and Mako are found dead who was murdered by their own babysitter." He ordered a group of scientists to start the machine up. I had to do something and quick or else we were all doomed.

"Were going to get out of here guys I promise!" I screamed. Trying to break free wasn't easy I knew that but I had to digivolve. Impmon seemed to try but there were special cuffs on him. I noticed that there wasn't any on my wrists.

"They don't know." I whispered. I then started to feel what I felt when I got attacked but nothing worked. Oh no…this wasn't meant to be! I found a love! I found a family! I found a new life! I can't just let it go! I just can't!

I felt the same power returning to me as I glowed and digivolved. My wings grew and I felt myself turn into Ladydevimon. I heard sirens crying out and the man in the black suit, Yamaki as I remember screaming out orders. I quickly flew to Impmon and unbuckled him.

"You saved me." He mumbled still weak from the shocks the cuffs had been giving him so that he wouldn't digivolve.

"Not yet Impmon we still need to save Ai and Mako!" I flew and kicked a few guards away.

"Whip of Kindness!" I screamed and threw the other humans away before getting Mako and Ai out of their prison. I felt Impmon standing up and jumping out of my grasp.

"Time to let out a can of butt whooping!" Beelzemon cried using his Chrona Blaster to blast a hole in the roof. I had a suspicion that the fun wasn't over yet. I was right when helicopters with weapons came after us.

"Beelzemon! Take Mako!" I gave him Mako and I took Ai and made a split for it while one helicopter made a dash for me. Actually make it two and one was after Beelzemon. I had to fight and stand for myself!

"Linds!" Ai cried when I used my Dark Wind attack. I was scratched by the helicopter blades but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but I still screamed.

"I'm fine Ai!" I screamed and used my Whip of Kindness to bring them both down on a building. I turned to Beelzemon who blasted them to the ground. And dodged a helicopter that was behind him.

"C'mon I doubt they will try to attack us again!" I started to fly and Beelzemon caught up but something we least expected happened. The building blew up into a huge ball of fire and our shock was increased when a missile came flying at us. I covered up Ai while Beelzemon did the same with Mako.

BAM! The pain was agonizing but Ai was alright other than crying. I felt my power leave me like a zap ray and I looked at Beelzemon-wait Impmon now and we started to fall.

"Oh my god!" I screamed as we fell. I felt my life flashing before my eyes. But I thought about Impmon and everyone else. How they count on me and everything! I need to be of hope to them.

"It's going to be alright! I know it will!" I screamed loudly. "Everything's going to be fine." I was sure of it and I know it in my heart things will get better. I had hope now. Hope was my key to survival.

"What's happening to you?" Impmon yelled as a yellow light came from me. I started to feel like I was digivolving again and success! I was Ladydevimon again! This time I had a strange necklace on with a cross. I caught Mako, Ai and Impmon successfully while flying down to a building. I was shaking like I never shook before. I as shaking like Jell-O! Impmon drew in sharp deep breaths and Mako and Ai hugged me.

"Thank you Linds." They sobbed while hugging me. I started to cry too and nod. Impmon smiled at me and I gave a smile back. We saved them and we got away from those creeps.

"Let's go home." I said after a few minutes of senseless sobbing. The trio nodded and I flapped my wings and carried them all home with grace. I looked at the sky and noticed something that was a little scary but I was determined to beat. The sun was coming up soon.

Chapter 11

We aren't going to make it in time!" Ai screamed. I shook my head.

"We are trust me!"

"Trust ya? If you haven't noticed it toots the sun is coming up and your already de-digivolving!" Impmon cried pointing to me. I did and deep dive and by the time I touched the ground I was back to normal with everyone on me. It took a while to notice the sudden weight load but when I did I collapsed.

"Everyone off now!" I yelled underneath Ai, Mako and Impmon. They slithered off slowly and I took a large intake of the oxygen. I smiled when they all awed at the house in front of us.

"See? I told you I could do it." I smirked and head into the house. I didn't know what to think of the situation. Well I'll summarize, I ran away, Impmon found me, confessed are love for each other, got kidnapped by a crazy mad man named Yamaki, got out, did tons of de and re digivolving and flew back home. Wow that is insane when I thought about it.

"Let's have some breakfast, get the house cleaned up and make a plan on what do tell your parents." I said taking out some cereal. To me it was a good idea and I guess it was to the others since they got out the bowls, spoons and milk.

The cleaning was no easy task as we started from our rooms and worked to the basement which we never touched so we just left that be. Finally everything was in top shape and we were sprawled on the floor making the plan.

"Okay, okay, we have to tell your parents something and I'm pretty sure she will want to know about Impmon. If I'm going to live here I have to tell her because there is no other excuse and she will find out why I isolate myself at night."

"How about we introduce Impmon first. Then you?" Ai suggested. I agreed just because I did not want her to overreact and try to attack him.

The door opened and two adults stepped into the room. I stood there sweating and nervous. Behind us I could tell Impmon was quivering. I reached back and gave him my hand which I felt his clasp against mine and his grip tightened. I tightened mine telling him that I'm with him.

"Hey Lindsay! Hey Mako Ai!" Mr. Ramen hugged each of their children and shook my free hand. Mrs. Ramen did the same and asked how they were.

"They were really good Mr. and Mrs. Ramen. Um, although I think they want to tell you something." I saw Mako and Ai step forward as the parents stop putting their coats away.

"You know about a year ago how we started to act really nervous and kinda secretive?" Ai started.

The parents nodded slowly.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Mrs. Ramen started to walk towards them but Impmon came between the twins. She stopped and froze along with Mr. Ramen.

"Mom, this is Impmon. He saved us from a lot of bad guys and he saved Lindsay's life many times. He's a good guy and please give him a chance."

Impmon looked at the floor and looked up.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Ramen I'm a really good guy at heart if ya just give me a chance." He smiled a toothy grin and held a hand…paw…whatever he did it made Mrs. Ramen faint and Mr. Ramen stagger a little.

"Well, I think that went kinda well." I said cheerfully smiling. I helped Mrs. Ramen on the couch and I brought some water for her. I looked at the sky which was starting to glow orange.

"I hope she wakes up soon." I said. Mr. Ramen looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why what's going to happen?"

I turned around the smiled. "I should tell both of you at the same time so that it won't be as hard to believe." Mr. Ramen nodded dumbly but we both looked at Mrs. Ramen who woke up.

"Honey? You alright?" the man asked his wife. She nodded and looked at me.

"I had the weirdest dream. Our kids had an imp creature with them and he smiled at me."

I grinned. "It's not a dream believe it or not. He's right there." I pointed to the couch across from her and there sitting in the middle was Impmon listening to his I-pod.

"And before you faint I have a confession to tell you! I saved Ai's life but I was going to die so Impmon saved my life by putting some of his life energy into me but I turned into a digimon and I told my parents but they hated me and left now I'm stuck on my own." I took several deep breaths and waited for their reaction.

"Honey, call the doctor. Poor thing must have bumped her head." She got up and was about to hug me when I started to glow.

"Too late." I squeaked when I changed into the identical Impmon. Mrs. Ramon stepped back from me and almost screamed.

"Please it's not as bad as you think!" I cried throwing my green gloved hands up. My green eyes were almost breaking into tears.

"How? Why? This is impossible!" Mr. Ramon cried holding his head with his hands.

"I know I was like that too but please understand I'm still Lindsay Rose!" I yelled pulling on his pants. He stopped and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that all of this is overwhelming and what are we going to do about you?"

"I don't know but I'll think of something. But I think Impmon, and your children want me to stay." I smirked and explained to them the adventures I had with them and how many times Impmon and I saved their lives. By the end they were in tears.

About an hour later we all settled down and I told them that my parents didn't want me anymore. I even have them the note they left with me.

"How about you guys go to sleep and we will talk about this in the morning?" Mrs. Ramen said to us. We all nodded and said goodnight.

"Wait. Impmon, Lindsay can we speak to you?"

Both of us stopped and looked at each other. As we walked over the grownups smiled and thanked us for keeping our children safe. We nodded our heads and thanked them for understanding us. I moved into Ai and Mako's room since their parents are home and would want their bed. I found that Impmon had some room and suggested for me to sleep with him. I blushed at the way he used his words and muttered a sure.

"You know I meant that down in the cave." I heard Impmon's voice in the darkness.

"Yeah and thanks. I felt so miserable and depressed all I wanted to do was die or something. Thank you for bringing me back up." I whispered in Impmon's ear. He looked at me and kissed me once again. This felt like a whole new experience and sadly we departed and snuggled up each other.

"Love ya toots."

"Love ya too Impy."

When I woke up I felt so cramped and I could see why. The closet wasn't a good place for such as a big person as me. I crawled out and saw Impmon opening the door and saw me in my clothes from yesterday.

"Ya okay?" he asked but I said I was alright.

"I'm not doing that too often you know that?"

"Duh, I may like you and stuff but I don't go for that mushy stuff."

"Good Impy!"

"Whatever toots."

We went downstairs and found Ai, Mako, and their parents smiling at me and Impmon.

"What?"

Chapter 12

 _One week later_

"Rita Suza!"

"Here!"

"Ramen Lindsay!"

I smiled.

"Here!"

Authors Note: Wow I sure did a good job here! I may make a sequel but you gotta give me some insight on it!


	6. Chapter 6

This is just an author's note.

First thing thank you Tamara for keeping this file safe! I'm so thankful you had it!

Second, writing isn't just born out of people with this gift. Hell, I don't think I have a gift. I just enjoy this. So, what I'm saying is that you have to practice, practice, practice. Write stuff, edit it, work out some kinks on it, MAKE MISTAKES, learn! It's all necessary! I want to show you all this is where I started when I was young and look at me now! I write very well now at my work and on my spare time! I'm super proud how far I've come and I hope other author's do the same with their works.

If this is popular, then I'll publish the ORIGNAL Sketchbook-no matter how cringy it was! And trust me, it's cringy!

See ya!

Link


End file.
